


Nishinoya's Bad Day

by flavourless_fiction



Series: Jacqui gets in over her head with too many secret santas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavourless_fiction/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throwing the ball against the wall in anger was what made everyone notice that Nishinoya was in a foul mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nishinoya's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliFyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliFyre/gifts).



Throwing the ball against the wall in anger was what made everyone notice that Nishinoya was in a foul mood. The libero pacing around the court, not committing to practicing anything that afternoon. He tried setting but got frustrated, block follow got boring after he made two receives, as did ordinary receiving and he even just went outside to run, use that as a distraction but it was useless.

The first and second years didn’t even try to get involved and from his fellow third years, Tanaka had attempted to talk to him but ended up being warned otherwise by Ennoshita. He didn’t know if it was because the latter thought Tanaka might step on a landmine that would cause him to get into a fight with his friend or if Ennoshita just thought it was better to leave him alone. Nishinoya didn’t care, he just wanted to shake the mood, and yet what he thought was his vice wasn’t working at all.

Eventually Hinata dared to come near him, sitting beside Nishinoya whilst he stretched, the libero glancing at him for a second before looking back to his feet. “Okamoto wanted to ask for some tips on getting receives exactly right but I think he’s too scared to ask you.” Hinata said, nodding over to the first year libero, Nishinoya looking up at him, then to Hinata.

“He wasn’t too scared to ask about block follow yesterday.” Nishinoya said, pushing his hands forward, feeling a slight strain in his hamstrings, not due to injury but a slight loss of flexibility. He really needed to stretch more. “Why can’t he just come and ask, the worst I can-”

“- do is scream at him?” Hinata asked grinning at him, clearly meaning it as a joke. “You seem a little on edge, you’re more like Kageyama on a bad day than anything else.” Even though he knew Hinata was joking, he didn’t enjoy getting told he was acting like Kageyama at his nastiest. No wonder the first year was scared to ask for advice.

Nishinoya sighed, reaching towards his right side to stretch out his weaker side. “I don’t know what’s wrong at the moment.” He groaned, feeling the strain again. “I was meant to talk to Asahi last night, but he was busy working or whatever.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Nishinoya barely caught Tsukishima’s snide comment, the third year glaring at his junior who stood a few meters away, clearly slacking off from practice. Which would have been amusing, considering the second year was almost as intense as the others now, he just had a calmer aura about him.

When Ukai announced it was time for them all to go home, Nishinoya couldn’t get out of there faster, not bothering to get changed, merely throwing all of his things in his bag and heading home. The other third years followed his actions, walking beside him in silence, Narita and Kinoshita stopped at the convenience store, leaving their group of five to a group of three, Tanaka breaking the silence by whistling softly.

That was how it remained for the most part, the three stopping out the front of Nishinoya’s house. “Hinata said this is about Asahi?” Ennoshita said, the libero unsure if it was meant to come out like a question, it certainly wasn’t an accusation, he always sounded so calm unless he was egging on Tanaka.

“That gossiping brat!” Nishinoya mumbled, looking less than impressed. Although, anyone could have overheard them, it wasn’t as though they were whispering through out the entire conversation and Tsukishima had been able to get a snarky comment in there. “He’s always busy, he didn’t even go to university!”

“You guy’s aren’t together, so this shouldn’t be bothering you so mu-” Tanaka must have seen the look on Nishinoya’s face, he had no idea what it looked liked but it was enough to shut him up. “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“We’re not together.” Nishinoya said, forcing a smile and scratching the back of his neck. As if that was going to be believable that he was okay about that. Enough people knew about Nishinoya’s little crush, it hadn’t been a secret when Asahi and the others were at school but nothing ever came from it. “I should probably go inside, got lots of homework to do.”

He heard a snort followed by the two laughing, he hadn’t even attempted to make up a good lie in that case.

As he entered the house, Nishinoya slipped his shoes off, not bothering to put on any house shoes as he headed straight for his room, wading through the mess that was his bedroom floor, clothes amongst other things scattered throughout the bedroom. It had been awhile since he’d cleaned up after himself.

He wasn’t going to start now though, flopping onto his bed, eye’s focused on the ceiling. He felt so stupid for letting Asahi not calling bother him so much. It made him look like a love sick child, emphasis on the child, even with the tiniest bit of hindsight, he could see how bad his tantrum looked. He was the team’s Vice Captain and he was hardly a good role model.

What a terrible replacement as team mom he’d become. Yamaguchi was doing a better job at being the team mom than he was. That name was totally Sugawara’s fault.

Hours past, with Nishinoya just lying there, his mind aching more than his heart. Perhaps that was because he was dwelling on this more about his own behavior than how he actually felt about Asahi. He could quite easily say that he was in love with the guy, but he’d never even confessed. Why would he? He’d spent the better part of following Kiyoko around like she was holier than now and then it dawned on him how attracted he was to Asahi.

He’d figured that, that attraction had always existed, it was only when he realized that Asahi was going to be leaving soon, that they wouldn’t see each other for quite awhile. Reaching over the side of his bed, Nishinoya pulled his phone out of his bag, sifting through his clothing and crumpled pieces of paper. He unlocked it, slowly going to his contacts, his thumb hovering over Asahi’s contact name, which was really just three ghost emojis.

Eventually he caved, tapping the contact and pressing the phone to his ear, listening to the phone ring three times before he started to feel disheartened. That feeling quickly disappeared when he heard it connect. “Asahi?” He said softly, his mind unsure if it was actually his friend that had answered.

“Hey Noya.” He sounded tired, probably from working all day, last time they’d spoken, Asahi had complained about how much he was working. Not because he didn’t enjoy it but because he said he felt like he couldn’t escape sometimes. Nishinoya pitied him for that.

“What’s up?”

Nishinoya heard a soft chuckle from the other end, wondering if the other was laughing at him. He had no reason to doubt himself given that Asahi had answered the phone. “You tell me, you’re the one that called me.” That sadistic manner of talking reminded him more of Daichi and Suga than Asahi, it was like he was some sort of dummy and they were feeding him lines.

Although he doubted it given that they weren’t even in the prefecture for University. They did seem come back often enough, however, so it wouldn’t have surprised him that much if they were with him, especially if Asahi wasn’t working. “Are you busy right now?”

“No, I just ate.” That sounded more normal, maybe there wasn’t some freaky ventriloquist act going on. “Are you okay, you sound upset, did something happen?”

Nishinoya sighed softly, what was he supposed to say? That he’d had a bad day because their plans to talk last night fell through. He’d sound like a brat. “I scared off the first year libero.” He said, sounding a lot calmer than he thought he would. “Hinata said that I was acting more like Kageyama than Kageyama was.” There was some gentle laughter on the other end, Nishinoya knew he was laughing at the situation rather than him but it still bothered him. “Asahi!” He whined, rolling onto his stomach pathetically. “You’re meant to be the one that reassures me and tells me it wasn’t my fault.”

The laughter only continued, Nishinoya whining again about how mean he was being. “Sorry, you spent most of last year telling me to tell you when you screwed up so you could improve.” He definitely had a point, that had been what he’d told Asahi every time he attempted to take responsibility for a mistake he had made. “Just apologize, from what I’ve heard, he really looks up to you.”

“I didn’t actually yell at him or anything, I just wasn’t approachable… If that’s the right word for it.”

“You’ll be fine, you and Tanaka act like thugs but no one would believe it if they actually knew you.” It was oddly comforting hearing something like that, Nishinoya taking it as the intended compliment rather than something for him to be offended by.

There was a silence that lingered between the two of them for a few minutes, Nishinoya hearing soft breathing from the other end of the line, followed by a yawn. This made him laugh, getting the not so subtle hint that Asahi was tired. “I should go; I need to do some homework so I actually pass my exams before the trip to Tokyo in a few weeks. Otherwise Ennoshita will murder me.” He said, wearing a small smile. The entire conversation had pulled him out of his sour mood, knowing that, that wasn’t that odd but after the day he’d had, he hadn’t expected it.

“Okay, well I’m thinking of coming to training tomorrow, see what the new team is really like.” It wasn’t a definite but it sounded pretty close to it, as though only something big would prevent it from happening. “Try not to scare anyone else until then.”

Nishinoya grinned, glad that Asahi did joke more than he used to, it made him think that he was a positive influence on him. “Good night Asahi… I love you.” The second statement had been under his breath, but he could tell from Asahi’s breathing stopping for a moment that he’d heard it.

“I know, we’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
